The Vegas Trip
by SilvermistFox
Summary: This is how they meet by coincidence and how things were left at for their short few hours together. There might be a new story that might spring from this as well, it depends.


**Inuyasha crossover Iron Man**

Since the Final Battle, it changed Kagome's course of life as she was thrust back into the world in which she rightfully belong. Her memories of the Feudal Era remained with her. Kagome was finally able to live her life almost as normally as possible, sometimes she would feel that her senses were somewhat _off_ in the ways that she would feel the spike of energies that seemed to be coming from the various random people around her. Some warning her of danger, some harmless, and there are also those that she would get the sense that they were in need of help from someone that would reach out to them.

It was disturbing at first, but she was quick to adapt and change to it, learning many things from books and the Internet, Kagome soon also learned of how to quickly have a better hold on her powers and own senses. A few years later after she had graduated from a university, majoring in history and minor in psychology, Kagome Higurashi now travelled around the world giving talks, and holding seminars or even giving private teaching to whom ever that needed her help. She was still herself of course, but she had come to mature even more and learn to be more confident of herself since the day that she returned permanently, taking things within her strides and becoming even more independent. Her family members are of course happy for her and how she had turned out to be like, their worry for her well-being lessened since she started to pick herself up more in months after her return, however her mother knew that there was something that Kagome had refused to tell her about and it worries her at times.

Over the years, Kagome had been sharing her own wisdom and confidence from all the mistakes that she had made in the past to the females of today. Kagome came to understand of the female perception and their confidence lacked and where they more than often submit themselves to males that wanted nothing more than a tamed docile wife who would not question them about anything and everything if possible. And this would more than often apply to females that feel that they are not their worth and are still single when they are getting older with each passing year. She does not blame them, for she too could understand how it would have felt to be constantly waiting for that perfect _someone_ to walk into their live, and sometimes even mistaken certain male as what they deemed to be their 'perfect' life partner.

It was not something uncommon, however there were also females who were too strong in their own opinions and sometimes refusing to even change their perception that it became more of a challenge for them, resulting in unhappy relationships or marriage life. That is also when Kagome would step in, to talk to them, to help change them for the better and not the worse. It is something akin to being a psychological therapist, but she does so much more than that, there were various associations that she partner up to help those that were in need of her, and to better their lives should they want to. She is typically a healer, practically the epitome of what a miko would do, bound to the vows that they hold sacred to them as well as helping whoever that needed their help.

After just finishing a seminar that she was invited to in Las Vegas for a convention, Kagome sat in the bar of her hotel as she looked out to the city skyline where it was almost constantly lighted up with so many colours that it was impossible to miss. This is Vegas, the city of sins and also the city that never sleeps. She let out a sigh silently as her shoulder slumped down a little. Things have all been moving perfectly fine in her life, almost too perfectly in fact, however there was also the irony that she was still a single in her age, but after what had happened with Inuyasha, she did not want to get hurt, and neither did she want other females out there like her get hurt. What she had started out as something of a statement to females in Japan to be strong, slowly started spreading when she published a book that went international, and soon, so did she.

Kagome feared that there was something that would bound to happen soon, for not all the time her life would be this smooth, not that her Feudal Era travelling time period was not something bad, but it has been too quiet. It is like something big out there is just waiting to pounce on her in that perfect moment. Again, she sighed, this time closing her eyes for the moment as she took a few deep calming breaths to steady herself.

"A stress day?" said a male as he stood before of Kagome, the question came out more as a statement than it did a question.

Kagome frowned at the male before her, his dressing were not of cheap quality, his suit even more so especially, and the slight shine to his dress shirt indicate more so of its' quality. The male on the other hand is well groomed, and looked older with his well-trimmed goatee, but who was she to judge a person if they want to grow one. The male must have interpreted her look as that of confusion as he repeated what he said in Chinese and Japanese, seemingly hoping that at least one of the two language would catch her notice.

"I do believe that you're trying to hit on me Sir," Kagome replied in English dryly with a straight look on her face as she regarded the other male. He merely raised a brow before sitting himself down before of her as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"You're chirpy," he drawled out, sitting back against the soft chair as he studied the female before him. A tourist Asian was uncharted waters for him, having slept and dated many type of females, and he thought that she would be like any other female to start fawning over him as soon as they realize who he is.

He watches her for a while, realizing only later that she was not interested at all in engaging him in a _friendly_ conversation of any kind at all. It was slightly unnerving, but somewhat intriguing as to her behaviour He raised a hand, a few words of whispering to the waiter's ear as he waited for the return of what he had just ordered.

"I see that you're about done with your drink, and took the liberty to order you another one, a treat from me," he said amicably, raising his new glass to Kagome as he waited for her to do the same.

She looked at her new glass of martini, as Kagome lifted it slightly to clink the glasses together before taking a sip from it before setting it down again.

"Thank you, it was very kind of you to notice," Kagome replied as she smooth her skirt, crossing her legs at an angle as she turned her attention to the male properly for the first time. It was a show perhaps of goodwill, nothing much to be expected, except that he was perhaps looking for a one night stand in her or something as a form of "achievement".

"I should warn you first Sir, that I'm not the type of woman to simply just sleep with you what ever tactic that you'll be using," Kagome told him almost seriously as she observed him from beneath her lashes whilst pretending to be dusting something off her skirt. She was right when he had a mock look of hurt upon his face, as though ready to fight off what she had just stated about him.

"I assure you that _that_ was not my goal at all for tonight, but to merely get to know you more and aid in making the remainder of your stay here in Vegas more enjoyable," He told her with a cheeky smile. Kagome would have snorted if possible, but instead chose to smile and hide her laughter by taking a sip of her drink.

"I can assure you, that my trip has so far been a rather pleasant one," Kagome informed him as she checked the time with her phone, thinking on returning to her room for an early night from the long day of seminars that she had. As though reading her thoughts and deciding to go against her, Kagome was asked for a dance. The male kept insisting on it whilst pulling her onto her feet as he lead her to an open enough space to twirl and dipped her down before holding her close as he danced on the spot with her to the beat of the music.

It was somewhat exasperating as Kagome danced with him to the suddenly slowed down music in the bar. There was nothing but silence and the sound of their breathing, it was not really her type to dance with a stranger, but Kagome decided that she might as well enjoy it since she was already on her feet. Her steps were light as she followed his lead, her head slowly leaning against the frame of his shoulder, her ears pressed closely to his clothes one as she heard the ever faint sound of his beating heart. He smirked almost in coy at it but closed his eyes, his hold around her waist tightened a little as he brought her closer to him.

Kagome felt the slight shift, also the tilt of his head as he lightly tuck her head under his chin. It was almost comforting, like how it would feel like should she have a boyfriend or be married, but instead she chose to remain single. When the music ended, Kagome was the one to break apart from him as she went back to her sit, planning on finishing her drink first before returning to her room. The male followed her, back to where they were formally sitting, as he was somewhat perplexed in mind.

Most women by now would have been 'falling' for him rather than practically ignoring him as though he was somewhat insignificant. He thought for a moment as he watches her every move, usually women would throw themselves at his feet, try anything to get his attention, however not this particular Asian woman. She was anything but that, instead, she did practically the opposite of most woman.

"Good night to you, and thank you for the drink and dance, it had been a pleasure," she told him with a polite smile before gathering her clutch as she stood to make a move.

"Wait, I'll walk you to your room," He told her but instead, Kagome shook her head to tell him against it before she turned her back on him to walk away. He was somewhat stun, shocking even that there would be a single female out there to reject him or even his ever slightest gestures. She all but disappeared into the growing crowd as he rushed through the crowd to follow after Kagome, catching up with her as he spotted the elevator doors closing.

It was in that moment that he reached out with his hand to prevent it from closing as he entered it, catching his breath as he composed himself again.

"Say, didn't we meet somewhere before," he joked with good humour as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator.

"Really, you're a very stubborn person Sir," Kagome told him with a slight smile quirking at the edges of her lips as she turned to the many number of buttons as she pressed the button to her level.

"And you're one tough cookie to get," he told her with a challenging smile as he leaned down a little to come nearly face to face with Kagome.

"Well good night for real this time, this is my floor," she left him in the lift, walking pass him like he's any other person.

"Wait! What's your name?" he called out asking her as he held the lift door open with his weight.

"Good Night," was Kagome's only reply as she smiled at him, amused, before turning down her hallway.

It was somewhat unlikely, but she was the first one to not be under his charm even in the slightest bit, and it bothered him. He left her a message, unsure of how she would reply or would she even reply. He will of course get what he wants in the end, he is after all Tony Stark.

* * *

A/N:

Hello All

I needed something new to keep my mind occupied and get it running on more ideas, and this popped into my head more than I should be finishing the other fan fictions that I had created.

There might be a continuation from this, though I'm not too sure at the moment, guess it would be up to you to decide that for me.

Hope that you enjoy this story!

Cheers.


End file.
